


Thoughts Of A Bumblebee

by Paenitentia (NeverGoBak)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGoBak/pseuds/Paenitentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A characterization of a few teenagers' thoughts under the assumption that they kinda love one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts Of A Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowmaster68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/gifts).



> My total inability to write a fully-fledged Blake/Yang fic and my various scrapped attempts have weighed on my mind for far longer than I would like to admit. I know this is short, but it's better than nothing. Hopefully I can find it in me to make this a series of shorts, at the very least.

Blake

Somehow I fell in love with her. Did it happen when I held her in my arms, and felt terror greater than I’ve ever felt when it was only my life at stake? Maybe it happened as we danced in the beacon ballroom, after she had laid her heart and soul bare to me. It could have happened any of the hundreds of times she smiled and I thought reflexively about how beautiful of a smile it was and imagined what it would be like to touch the lips that made it possible.

I can’t let her love me back, no matter what.

 

Yang

My arm doesn’t hurt as much lately as it did at the start. Even though it’s not there, it hurts. Hell, because it’s not there, it hurts. Just like her. I don’t know what hurts more, the feeling of breaking on the inside, or the fact that I let Ruby see me this way. Maybe the thing that hurts the most is that despite all of the pain she caused, despite how stupid I feel for trusting her, some nights, I just wish I could see her again. Some nights I wake up, and I feel like she’ll be there above me, that she never left at all. That everything was a nightmare.

I can’t let myself love her, no matter what.


End file.
